cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
HURAIRAH EMPIRE
Nation Information :HURAIRAH EMPIRE is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 76 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of HURAIRAH EMPIRE work diligently to produce Lumber and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of HURAIRAH EMPIRE has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. HURAIRAH EMPIRE allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. HURAIRAH EMPIRE believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. HURAIRAH EMPIRE will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Creation of HURAIRAH EMPIRE : HURAIRAH EMPIRE was establish when all the citizen wanted a united nation under one ruler.The reason was that there were many race riots such as The Dark Day.So,nabil was being elected by all the citizen to be the ruler of the nation.Nabil changes his name to caliph nabil and name the nation HURAIRAH EMPIRE after a Phrophet Muhammad's companion,Abu Hurairah.All the races are free to preform their culture without anyone to bother. First Caliph :On 12th December 2008,caliph nabil was elected as the first caliph of HURAIRAH EMPIRE. UMAYYAH :''UMAYYAH is the capital of HURAIRAH EMPIRE.It is where caliph nabil's palace locate and the administrative centre of HURAIRAH EMPIRE.It is the biggest city in HURAIRAH EMPIRE with 715 citizen.This city has an army camp name Pangkalan Tentera Darat EMPAYAR HURAIRAH. Weather :''Protected by the Titiwangsa Mountains in the east and Indonesia's Sumatra Island in the west,UMAYYAH has a year-round equatorial The climate is warm and sunny, along with abundant rainfall, especially during the southwest monsoon season from September to April.Temperatures tend to remain constant. Maximums hover between 31 °C and 33 °C (88-92 °F) and have never exceeded 37 °C (99 °F), while minimums hover between 22 °C and 23.5 °C (71-74 °F) and have never fallen below 19 °C (66 °F).UMAYYAH typically receives 2,266 mm (89.2 in) of rain annually; June and July are relatively dry, but even then rainfall typically exceeds 125 mm (5 in) per month. Events : United Square always hold many events such as United Empire Day.During United Empire Day,all the citizen are celebrating over their hardship in uniting all the citizen and unify an empire.At this day,the army will march at United Square and show their might to the citizen.At night,there will be a mass games for 3 hours. Economy Currency :'' HURAIRAH EMPIRE use HURAIRAH EMPIRE Dinar for its currency since its founding.The currency has four coins:5¢,10¢,20¢ and 50¢ and ten main banknotes $1,$2,$5,$10,$25,$50,$75,$100,$250 and $500. Natural Resources :''The nation's two main natural resources, and exports, are Lumber and Sugar.HURAIRAH EMPIRE has a reputation of the finest lumber producers in the world.In the flat agricultural areas many people grows sugarcane to produce sugar. Import :''HURAIRAH EMPIRE import many resources from other nation.The resources are Cattle,Water,Gems,Coal,Lumber,Pigs,Spices,Sugar,Gold,Wine.From this import,HURAIRAH EMPIRE can produce fast food. Military :''HURAIRAH EMPIRE Army Force has been establish on 12th December 2008.Since that day,the army are catching up all the nations in military.The army has 1071 soldiers,107 tanks,10 cruise missile, 1 Yakovlev Yak-9 and 1 AH-1 Cobra. .The HURAIRAH EMPIRE Army Force has been in one war between HURAIRAH EMPIRE and DominationNation.102 soldiers died in protecting the nation from any harms and as the citizen of HURAIRAH EMPIRE,we will remember their good deeds for the development of the nation. Demographics Religion *Islam 61% *Christianity 17% *Buddhism 12% *Hinduism 8% *Other religion 2% Ethnicity *Malay 57% *Chinese 21% *Indians 13% *Eurasian 3% *Arabians 2% *Mixed 4%